


Gag Rule

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Not a lot of talking in this one





	Gag Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 13, Prompt: Gags

Tamsin tested the restraints holding her secured to the bed, raising an eyebrow and smiling as Bo finished undressing, picked up something off the nightstand, and joined her on the bed.

“Is this everything you ever wanted?” She asked, a touch of defiance in her voice, though she had to admit she was a very turned on by how thoroughly Bo had taken charge once she’d agreed to this.

“No,” Bo said, straddling her and leaning down to kiss her, teasing with her tongue before pulling back abruptly. Tamsin opened her mouth to protest and Bo shoved the item in her hand into Tamsin’s mouth before securing the straps around her head. “I want you,” she gave the buckle a pull to make sure it was secure, “to shut up.”

Tamsin rolled her eyes and glared as she realized she was now wearing a ball gag. She wanted to make a witty retort about not being able to service Bo all that well with this thing in her mouth, but it was doing its job pretty well and she couldn't’ say a word. So after a moment she settled for raising a sardonic eyebrow.

“I told you, tonight is about you,” was all Bo said before she began.

The thing was, until she had the ability taken away, Tamsin had never before realized how vocal she was during sex with Bo. (Possibly sex with anyone, but since no one else was there at the moment, she was going to focus on how it was with Bo.) She usually had all kinds of snarky remarks or occasional dirty talk, euphemisms, innuendos. Pretty much anything that came to mind. Her filter was minimal at the best of times, but sex seemed to eliminate it entirely.

That was typically how she spent most of their time having sex. Talking served as a bit of a distraction, keeping her from succumbing to being wholly sucked in by the succubus.

She didn’t have that tonight and it made a huge difference, changing every experience in subtle ways. She wasn’t sure how, but the gag was a bit of a distraction, being new and different, and inhibiting her ability to talk, but it also focused her, so she couldn’t help but notice the feel of Bo’s tongue, or her fingers, the rising pull in her body.

Her one small consolation (aside from the mind-blowing sex) was that when she finally devolved into nothing more than a steady stream of mental swears, her mouth couldn’t help but try to give voice to them, and she learned that a steady stream of swearing, even muffled by a ball gag, sounds similar enough to what it is that it’s hard to be misinterpreted.

She came at least once just from the smug and satisfied look that Bo got on her face when she heard what Tamsin was trying to say. And Bo did oblige Tamsin after hearing her repeated refrain of “Fuck me” so there was that.

Eventually, Bo was finished and Tamsin was left feeling wrung out like a sponge, languid and relaxed as Bo gently undid the buckle on the ball gag and eased it out of her mouth before moving to untie her from the bed.

Tamsin didn’t even try to make her limbs work, but she did have one last remark to make as Bo curled up behind her, holding her close and pulling the covers up over both of them. “Happy Hump Day.”


End file.
